family reuion
by Erikakat16
Summary: When JT chooses to host the annual Forbes/Keller family. The biggest reunion is yet to come.


**This came to me while mowing the lawn. **

**What would happen if Jt decide to host the Forbs and Keller family would reunions? **

**What if Catharine and Vincent came?**

** Ps. Their married and they have a daughter,**

**I also want to thank to Anne Sullivan for her help.**

**I do not own batb, the CW does,**

**Vincent **

"Melissa everything is set up." I heard JT talk to his sister on the phone. Catharine was in our daughters Emma old room getting setup for her return. Emma was coming home for the week because she needs more medication. She was going to Adelphi University for her radiology degree. We were all excited to see her.

This was the best week for her to come home; JT had agreed to host the yearly Keller/Forbes family reunion. But this time Catharine and Emma and I will be coming there. Id been helping with the arrangements. We were finishing up on the last decoration, when we heard a knock on the door. I could here her heartbeat speed up. I knew who it was.

"Catharine, JT, she's here!" I said with an excitement in my voice. Catharine was the first to come to the door; she opened the door to reveal our daughter.

"Hey" I said as she walking into the house and walked straight to me and I pulled her into a warm embrace. I motioned for Catharine over and join in our hug. I could hear Emma say

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you to honey." Catharine said.

"What am I chop liver" JT said as we tuned to se him standing there with a phone in his hand.

"You were talking to Melissa; I don't think you want to hang up on your sister, do you?

"She would understand." he said as he walked up to Emma and gave her a hug.

"What would you say,_ I have to let you go Melissa, Vinsents daughter and my god daughter came home." _I said as both Emma and Catharine punched my shoulders.

"Ouch" I said as Emma grabbed her suitcase.

Catharine took Emma to her room while JT and I cleaned up the living room.

"Are you sure you want to this, your risking your identify and Emma's." jt said as we took the cover off the couch.

"Emma needs to meet my side of the family. I think it will go fine. You worry too much. You're going to give yourself an ulcer.

"I think I already have one when you told me about Emma. Do you remember?

I laughed as I was remembering how Cat and I told JT that he was going to be an uncle.

"What so funny, you guys gave me a heart attack.

"I know that's why it was so funny."

"Well we need to get you set up in your room and then you're coming with me. We are going to shopping with Tess and get you something to wear for the reunion that we are attending." Catharine said as she took Emma's hand and yolk her to r room just as the phone rang.

"I picked it up thinking it was Tess, and to my surprise it was someone.

"Hello, Forbes residents." I said in to the phone.

"Hello who is this?" Said the voice. I instantly recognized the voice.

_Crap. _It was Melissa, I went compete silence. What am I supposed to say?

"Let me go get your brother." I said as I made my way to his room.

"JT phone, its you sister.

In a matter of 10 seconds he ran and grabbed the phone.

**JT**

I heard the phone and thought it would be Tess. Well that was a mistake because I heard V call for me and telling me it was my sister.

I ran out of my room as quick as I could and I grabbed the phone.

"Hey, what's wrong, I thought I told you if you had a question to call me cell.

I thought I try your home first, who was the person who answered sounded familiar.

"Oh that was a friend of mine. Her son is visiting for the weekend and they stopped by so he could help with the decoration.

"Oh, what kind of friend?" she said as I rolled my eyes.

"She's happily married to the love of her life. And her son is visiting for the weekend and they stopped by so he could help with the decoration. That's all!

"Ok, I was just wondering. Will she be at the reunion?" Melissa said as I heard Catharine walked in with the other phone in her hand.

I have to go. Ill see you tonight." I said as I hung up the phone. And turned to Catharine who hadn't noticed Vincent behind her until he wrapped his arms and she turned and captured her lips with his.

"really, mom, dad" I hear Melissa say and I couldn't help but laugh.

" I couldn't say it any better, Emma." I said as I walked to the door.

I opened it knowing Tess would walk sooner or later. I walked back to my room to change for the party. As I changing I could hear Tess walk in but within a few second I heard Emma say "we'll be back in a little while." and the door closed.

What do u think? Should I continue?


End file.
